


Acting Up

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acting up, Brat, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: Roadhog loved to rile you up without release before he'd leave on his missions. Well you are fed up and you're going to give him a taste of his own medicine...or so you think.





	

Four whole days since Mako had left on his trip and six since the two of you had actually had sex. That’s not to say that he hadn’t touched you. Oh no, he had licked and sucked and pinched and bit almost every inch of your covered skin laced with bluish-purple hickeys and bite marks. This was one of his favorite things to do before he left on a mission; wind your body up, not let you cum and then forbade you to touch yourself until he got home. All so by the time he got home you would be an overly sensitive, mewling mess, begging him for release. Now, you really couldn’t be mad afterwards, he worked hard to make sure came no less than five times. But the during? Oh you were livid. That’s what fueled your petulant conviction to give him a taste of his own medicine.

You could hear the sound of the dropship coming in, the proximity of your apartment to the vertipad always allowing you to know the comings and goings of Overwatch agents. Placing the shirt you had been folding into the drawer, squeezing your hands into fists to steel your resolve. You just had to show him that he didn’t have you on a leash like he thought, that you wouldn’t just give up and throw yourself at his feet to do whatever...even if it the mere thought of being on a leash for him made your body shiver and heat pool in your nethers. Shaking your head hard, you could feel the burning blush creep across your face, squeezing your thighs together as you beat back those bawdy thoughts.

Taking a slow, shuddering breath, you tried to clear your mind as you moved absent-mindedly into the living room. Mako had a few different rules, most very simple to follow while all boiling down to what he says, goes. He wasn’t overtly demanding with his orders; he’d tell you what he’d like or preferred and would shower you in praise and adoration for doing so well. He liked when you would greet him at the door, his pretty little pet smiling wide as he walked through the door. He’d bend down and push up his mask and press a sweet, tender kiss to your lips before you’d ask him about his day. Any day that you beat him home, you’d find yourself moving to the door faithfully, giddily waiting for him to walk through the door. And habits were so hard to break. 

Your feet had carried you to the door before you had even realized, you silently cursing yourself when the door began to slide open. You immediately turned on the heel of your foot, only making it a step before freezing at the sound of Mako’s grunting hello. Shivering, you bit down hard on your bottom lip, taking a few more steps to bit of distance between you and the ‘Hog. You hated how just the sound of his voice, his enticing aura made you crave his touch, crave his lips against yours and his---

No! You had to stay strong, to let him know how that feels for once! To show him just how maddening being that on edge and having no release was! You made it a few more stops away before glancing over your shoulder and giving a half-smile. 

“Oh hey there Mako”, you said simply before turning back around and moving back into the small kitchen. “Have a good mission?”

You tried to keep your voice relaxed, nonchalant but your hearts was thundering in your chest. This simple act of rebellion was exhilarating but scary, your fingers gripping the kitchen counter as you tried to figure out your next step. You could already sense his expression, brow furrowed and his neutral expression tugged down into a slight inquisitive frown.

“Y/N.”

You bit your tongue to stop the instant answer that threatened to spill out of your mouth, shoulders jumping. The deep, rich timbre of his voice saying your name made you want to moan, your fingers splaying out before turning towards the sink. Glancing sideways, your eyes caught sight of a few dishes that had been left in the sink from that morning’s breakfast. Your hands dove into the sink, flipping on the water and grabbing a sponge. Good, all you had to do was focus on doing the dishes and not on the throbbing in your clit and the growing wetness in your panties. You could feel the hairs on the back of your neck rise like prey being stalked by a predator; a shiver moving down your spine, warmth growing hotter in your stomach. 

“Y/N.”

There was a bit more force in his voice now. He was beginning to get agitated with your lack of response, but he was calculating something. You could tell. You gulped thickly, releasing a slow, shaking breath as you tried to keep your features calm. You couldn’t let him know he was getting to you, you had to put yourself on the same level as him if you stood any chance. 

“Hmm”, you hummed your question, licking your lips and tossing your hair over your shoulder as you kept your body facing the sink. You couldn’t turn to face him completely, you absolutely knew that looking him in the face would cause all of your stubborn willpower to crumble. 

“Come here.”

A whimper caught in your throat, biting down harder on your bottom lip, your posture changing as you tried to disregard his tug on you. Your back arched slightly, hips rolling for a brief second to try and calm the flood of arousal that was taking over your senses. Your endurance was waning, your mind beginning to spin. Every nerve of your body was on fire; the feeling of your leggings and your undergarments and loose t-shirt against your hypersensitive skin making you shiver. You wanted--no needed his lips against your lips, pressing so hard that your head would swim, his hands coaxing wave after wave of delight from you. You silently damned him over and over, damned him for leaving you in limbo then making you want to beg for la petite mort. 

“Come here. Now.”

“N-No”, you snap, stamping your foot as you dropped the dishes back into the sink, turning off the water. 

You tried to hold on to the morsel of frustration you had felt towards him as you turned, eyes dancing over him. You swore when he came back from missions, testosterone would fall off of him in waves. He had divested himself of his gear; his vest, mask, gloves and boots already off. His arms were crossed over his chest, your eyes immediately moving to the muscles in his arms and shoulders, your mind imagining how they felt beneath your hands when he drilled into you. His beard had begun to make its comeback, four days without shaving leaving his chin, sideburns and jaw covered in white hair. A few more days and he’s have his full beard back. His full lips were tugged down in a frown, the canines of his bottom teeth looking even more pronounced in his agitation. You gulped heavily as you finally made it to his eyes. Oh you were in trouble, but that look of smoldering dominance made it worth it. 

“Y-you always tease me before you go”, you accused, trying to ignore the weakness in your knees as he easily won the stare down power play, your eyes dropping to the floor. “You get me so riled up and then you leave and I can’t do anything for days! Do you know how b-badly I need you when that happens?! I-It’s not fair! S-so you should have to suffer too y-y-you meanie!!”

You chastised yourself, the stutter totally wrecking your chances to be taken seriously. As a pregnant silence filled the air, your eyes slowly lifted to his face again. His shoulders shook a few times, his belly jiggling. He was laughing at you! 

“H-hey it’s not funny”, you exclaimed, punctuating it with another stomp of your foot. “I’m serious!”

A brazen smirk replaced his frown as he began to swagger towards you, your eyes going wide as you realized you had cornered yourself. Your eyes jumped to the left then right of him wondering if you could duck out of your touch but you knew damn well he had a long arm-span, he’d sweep you up. Maybe duck under his legs? You squeaked as his large hand landed on your head, your shoulders relaxing as he gently pet you. Warmth poured off of him like a furnace, drawing you in and soothing away any flight response you may of had in you. Maybe you weren’t in trouble.

“Ah!”

Mako’s hands twisted into your hair, that amused, bold smirk still on his lips as his nails lightly scritched at your scalp. He gave one slow, smooth yank as he took a small half step back, towering over you as he forced you to look up at him. You suddenly felt so small, vulnerable to his assertive gaze. 

“So little one”, he growled, your jaw dropping as you gasped needily, that nickname sweeter than honey to your pleasure-hazed mind. He slowly pulled your hair left then right, chuckling softly as he looked at the marking that covered the right side of your neck and shoulder and then your left. His eyes bore into yours as he moved a little closer to you, letting out a husky breath “You think you’re the only one that’s suffering, eh?”

“I-wh-what”, you stammered, your mouth opening and closing, baffled. His other hand moved to your chin, his hand cupping your face, thumb gently stroking and massaging your bottom lip. Your thighs clenched together, trying their hardest to keep you upright as you grew slicker and slicker.

“You think you’re the only one who suffered”, he repeated back to you, smirking as he grabbed your chin between his thumb and pointer. “When’s the last time I came, huh?”

 

“S-six days ago”, you murmured, conviction totally rattled as you started to shrink. He was right, you hadn’t really thought about it; your sex-muddled mind having completely focused in on the injustice of his teasing. 

“That’s right”, he answered, still staring into your eyes with that relaxed control, smirk growing into a knowing smile. “So, little one, why are you being a brat, hm?”

“I-I-I’m sorry”, you stuttered, feeling him tug on your chin and making you look up again. His brow was cocked up, the smile shrinking back to a smirk as he gave you a incredulously questioning stare. You felt that aroused, needy blush burn on your face, turning your face, ears, neck a lovely shade of pink-red. “O-oh...I’m sorry Sir.”

He gave an affirmative grunt, loosening his grip on your hair but not completely letting go. He slowly turned around with you following, quiet whimpers leaving your mouth as he led you towards the bedroom. Your mind was swimming as he sat down on your wall to wall bed, leaning back as he pointed at his lap. 

“Over the knee”, he stated simply, pointing at his lap and completely letting go of your hair, smirking contently. “Gotta make up for it, little one.”

Your legs squeezed together, a soft whine falling from your lips as you moved from foot to foot. You had no intention of disobeying but his spanking...oh it was the sweetest pain you had ever felt. His hands were heavy, strong and thick; his hand as able to cover the entirety of your full, round rear. It was such a wide area of punishment that sent heat pooling to your core, your love of the stinging slaps able to bring you to the very edge of sanity. You didn’t resist the moan that poured out of your mouth as you climbed onto his lap, one hand moving to the small of your back while the other massaged your ass. You deserved this. 

“Good girl.”

You shivered as he exposed your ass and upper thighs, yanking your leggings and panties down in one quick move. You damned his height and the fact that your toes couldn’t touch the ground, that there was absolutely no way for you to brace yourself for each hit. His first hit came down as a quick, stinging slap, your body wriggling hard on his lap. God dammit that stung. Mako’s left hand pressed harder in the small of your back to keep you from moving, one, two then three more hits coming in quick succession. He basked in the screaming cries that flew out of your mouth, taking a brief break to look at your tear covered face. 

“Heheh, ain’t that a pretty sight?”

Four more hits landed on your ass before you started to try and block his hits, legs curling up, arms flinging back to cover your rear. The dark, sinful chuckle that fell from his lips both chilled you to the bone and made your wet cunt drip. His right hand squeezed your ass hard, the heat and pain radiating from your skin making moan into his covered thigh. 

“Keep your hands down. Last chance.”

He marked his words with another hard slap, your hands immediately diving back to protect yourself against his onslaught. You cried out as he slapped the palms of your hands, laughing as he grabbed both of your small wrists in his left hand, pinning them hard to the small of your back He started his onslaught anew, no rhyme or reason to the intensity or place of the next slap, keeping your on a razor’s thin edge. You were going to cum if he kept beating you like this. The heavy stinging heat of his hands on your ass, the hardness of his shaft pressed against your side, hands pinned to your back leaving you no way to steal a brief moment of relief. You were completely at his will, your body basking in the complete helplessness he was imposing on you. He was reminding you that he was in charge, that what he says goes and that disobeying or ignoring his doctrine would lead to punishment. 

“Ready?”

You couldn’t understand your question, your brain not actively realizing that you had traded crying out for whimpering, dazed moaning. A low whine tumbled from your lips as his large hand settled on your ass, his thumb sliding over your slippery folds slowly. Tears filled your eyes when his thumb finally slipped between your folds, gliding over your entrance before settling on your clit. Your body began to quiver, your face pressing into his thigh and the swell of his stomach as he began to coax you towards your end. You could vaguely hear yourself panting; the muscles of your body tightening as he drew your body closer and closer to release. 

Stars danced in your eyes, breaths growing shallow, hips rocking as the pressure in your core grew and grew until it bursts. Your vision when blindingly white, a sob wrought from your lips as your orgasm overtook your senses. You could barely breathe as every ounce of tension in your body released, pleasure moving through every single inch of your body. You breathlessly moaned ‘thank yous’ and ‘I’m sorry’ as lightly stroked up and down your dripping folds, mercifully avoiding your hypersensitive clit. Your eyes slipped closed as all energy left your body, feeling Mako lift you off of his lap and gingerly set you on the bed next to him. His large hand smoothed down your body as he chuckled softly, the bed shifting as he stood.  
“Gonna go shower. Get ready for round two.”

With your eyes still closed, a dazed, wanton grin slowly stretched across your lips. 

“Yes Sir.”


End file.
